


Sharing

by Alpanu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Halt and Catch Fire, Halt and Catch Fire RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Ronan the Accuser - Fandom, joe macmillan - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!Joe, dom!Ronan, slight male slash, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpanu/pseuds/Alpanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as: Imagine Joe instructing Ronan how to use your mouth on him.<br/>From there it went its own way.</p>
<p>I am not even sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

"Hold her hair tightly!" Joe demands, licking his lips seductively. You raise your head up to him, watching his tongue thoroughly. One second later a blue alien hand is entwined in your hair, tugging at your ponytail. You wince but the grip is not ceasing. You struggle in your bonds and Joe chuckles.

"Shall I make her open that pretty mouth?" Ronan asks in his low voice. You shudder and Goosebumps appear on your skin. His voice is pure liquid sex, nothing less.

"No. She knows her place and she will obey your every demand. Will you, baby?"

You nod slowly and open your mouth slightly ajar, a soft moan leaving your moist lips.

"Good girl." Joe nods approvingly.

Ronan tugs at your hair again, forcing you to turn your head to him. His thick blue member is already hard and waiting impatiently for your care. You lick your lips when you see purplish head leaking with pre-cum.

"Slowly." Joe orders and Ronan grins. "Let her enjoy every second of it."

Ronan presses his head to your mouth and you willingly wrap your lips around it. Alien warlord grins further. "So warm." He grunts and pushes his member further.

He is indeed thick and he stretches your lips so the corners of your mouth can tear from that intrusion but you smile up at him, enjoying the unusual taste of the Kree warrior. You do not enjoy your bound hands that much but you do your best even without them. Slowly he pushes further inside your mouth and you instinctively relax your throat. Though you are well trained in this art, Ronan is far thicker than your usual partner Joe MacMillan and you will gag around him certainly.

Speaking of Joe, he sits in his comfortable chair, watching you intently whilst stroking his own girth under the covering of his pants. He knows how much you like to watch him pleasuring himself and he is not willing to allow you such satisfaction, at least not yet. He licks his lips occasionally and when he catches your gaze on him, his muscles contract.

“Eyes on me!” Ronan orders and you immediately raise your eyes to meet his violet ones. He is filling your mouth now and his pumping hits the back of your throat. You circle your tongue around him as much as you can and he grunts, his hand pulling at your hair tighter. You take that as his approval and repeat the motion, tasting his pre-cum again. You can feel the urgent wave reverberating through that deliciously giant member on your tongue and you think if a Kree peak is similar to the human´s one. The taste is definitely different.

Ronan withdraws himself from your mouth so only his head is past your lips and you carefully graze your teeth along the corona, tugging at his foreskin.

“Yes, baby.” Joe licks his lips again. “Show him how well trained you are.”

Yum hum contently and the giant head inside your mouth shudders. Even more pre-cum leaks onto your tongue and you trace the tip of it through his slit. It is considerably wider than any human could be and if you were allowed to, you would push your finger past it. But your hands are bound on your sides and all you can do with them is to squeeze your own buttocks. You occasionally do when you are sure Joe is watching.

Ronan does not let you to bring him to his peak; instead he draws you to your feet and kisses you deeply. Joe, seeing this, lets go of his member and stands up as well. “Enough for now?”

Blue alien smirks and pushes you to the bed, slapping your backside doing so. “She deserves some reward.” He thunders with that incredibly low voice. “What do you think?”

Joe smirks as well. “I think so. She has been such a good girl.” He strokes your hair approvingly. “Do you wish to be rewarded, baby?”

You smile sweetly on him. “Yes, sir.” It is a play. You are not submissive and Joe is not your dominant but you enjoy roleplaying and now, having the Kree here, you finally can try something new.

“Good girl.” He strokes you again. “Lay yourself on bed on your back and show us your beautiful moist flower.”

You do as he demands, stretching your legs widely. Your core is soaked but you cannot touch yourself to make a view for them because Joe has not freed your restrains yet. Smell of your arousal fills the room.

Joe finally shreds his jeans and stands naked in front of you. You cannot but lick your lips, recalling his sweet taste on your tongue and even sweeter torture of his mouth on your core. You moan silently when he indeed climbs on you in the 69-position. You clutch your buttocks again, spreading your nether lips wider and Joe rewards you with the first of his delicate licks. Only after few of them he lowers his hips to you so you can finally take his shaft hungrily into your mouth. His low moan reverberates through your sensitive pearl.

Ronan kneels in front of you and spreads you even wider. Slowly, he pushes not one but two of his fingers into you and you moan loudly, taking Joe´s shaft deeper involuntarily so you gag. Struggling with air you are being stimulated by both Joe´s tongue and Ronan´s fingers and your head spins.

Then, Ronan withdraws his fingers and dips his head to your core too, licking your slit and tracing his tongue further down. You can feel the oil that coats his teeth and tongue warming up your flesh and you gasp. Two tongues dancing over your flesh are something you have not felt before. You are racing to your climax and Joe can recognize it. He gently bites at your clit and then he raises his head, taking Ronan with him. To your surprise, boys kiss themselves, tasting your honey on each other´s lips. You moan and several droplets of your cum trickle down your flesh.

Joe is still filling your mouth but the angle changes as he raises himself on his elbows and you have to arch your neck. Joe pushes further into you so you take him deepthroat whilst Ronan probes your wet folds. You scream internally as he pushes his large member into you. He stretches you behind your limits but you do not mind, rocking your hips upwards to meet his shallow thrusts. There is some pain but Ronan is careful with you, stretching you bit by bit. When you are finally filled fully from the both sides, you wish your hands were free to squeeze your breasts together and make some show for the boys. Yet they are not and that feeling sends shivers down your spine. You are at their mercy now. Joe is fucking your mouth relentlessly and you can feel that he is close. Ronan, on the other hand, is far from being satisfied and you wonder if his stamina is much different from Joe´s. Perhaps he can last hours….

Joe withdraws from you and coats your breasts with his seed. Again, you yearn to have your hands free to dip your fingers in is and taste his sweetness but Joe does not let you. After he catches his breath he stands up and, stroking your cheek lovingly, he watches Ronan pumping into you. Then he smirks.

“Turn your position.” He instructs. “Ronan, lay on your back and let her ride you.”

Ronan looks up from the place where your bodies meet in obscene slickness and his expression is somehow startled. “You let your women to be on top of you?”

You have to laugh but your voice is rasp from the former intrusion. “Joe likes it.” You grin and Joe nods proudly.

Ronan grins too and withdraws from you. More of your juices spill from you, smell filling the air. Joe helps you to sit and finally frees your hands. You stretch them for several times and then you mount Ronan that is already waiting for you. In this position his head strokes your inner spot sweetly and soon you are vocal again.

Ronan´s hands squeeze your backside in waves of passion and Joe takes the chance to rub his finger along your other opening. Ronan, seeing it, slows his thrusts and spreads you even wider. Joe shares a knowing gaze with him and presses his digit into you, spreading your slickness into your anus. He does not push into you, instead he lets Ronan do the job for him so the other intrusion is not that violent. It is useless to mention that you have never done that.

“Fuck, you are tight!” Joe hums and kisses your buttock right over Ronan´s hand.

You moan loudly and relax your inner muscles to allow him go deeper. Joe slowly works on you, coating more and more of your insides with your erotic juices. Ronan is helping him as much as he can with his slow tempo but that friction is barely enough to bring you to your peak. You linger on the edge of it, trembling and begging for your release. On Joe´s command Ronan holds your hands so you cannot rub your clit either.

You yelp when Joe inserts his second finger into you, stretching you carefully. Ronan stops his movements entirely to allow Joe to prepare you and you moan louder each time he presses further and further.

When you think you cannot take more, Joe withdraws his fingers and draws them over his shaft, coating himself too. Then he pushes his head into you and you gasp. Ronan waits for him and then he starts to move your hips.

Double friction is more than you can take and your orgasm hits you almost violently. You scream so loud that you would probably lose your voice by the end of this day but you cannot restrain yourself. Ronan strokes your G-spot with his every thrust and Joe is adding to this feeling even more, taking you possessively from behind. They move in perfect unison, not letting you fall from your high. Your breath hitches in your throat and black spots are dancing in front of your eyes.

On the edge of passing out from pleasure you feel Joe cupping one of your plump breast and Ronan following not a second after with his mouth closing around your other. To bring you to your utter destruction, Ronan starts to stroke your clit. You lose yourself in that moment completely, a spasm clenching your insides. Though you have never been a squirter, now you wet Ronan under you with everything you have, falling on top of him in exhausted heap. You do not know if the boys reached their peak with you, you simply flow into welcoming unconsciousness.


End file.
